


Maybe too much

by Newestnewgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newestnewgirl/pseuds/Newestnewgirl





	1. Just pretend

"I need you to be my girlfriend for about five minutes" Carol demanded Natasha. 

"Okay, but why" 

"I'll explain later" Carol grabbed Natasha's hand and strolled down the street. She pushed her up against a blue mailbox and kissed her. 

There was a stir in a crevice near a shop across the street. Normally that meant just a homophobe, but this time it was more. This time it was a guard. 

Carol knew she had everyone's attention. She kept kissing Natasha. The guard left his post. She pulled Nats forehead together with hers and whispered. 

"When I give you the signal, shoot the guard" 

"ME? Carol, there's too many witnesses" 

"No silly, I was talking to Hawkeye" 

"Then why kiss me?" 

"So no one knows the guard was shot" Carol couldn't believe Nat had actually gone along with the plan. "Steve's coming in a car in two minutes to pick us up"

She kissed Natasha again and slid her hands down her leather jacket. Her hands found a resting place at her ass. 

Natasha actually liked this. Then two minutes felt like an eternity. Nat wished this was eternity. Maybe she liked Carol. And maybe a little too much. 

Carol whispered into Nats mouth you like this? 

Steve drove up and honked. Carol opened the door for Natasha. If Carol hadn't told her the guard would be shot, she wouldn't have realized; she was too caught up in their kiss. 

Maybe Carol's whisper wasn't for the public eye. Maybe that was actually for Nat. Nat liked the idea of her and Carol. Maybe too much. 

"Nat." Steve's serious voice caught her attention. How long had she been dreaming? Carol giggled. 

"Yes. What?" 

"How was the mission?" 

She didn't understand the point of the mission. Maybe the guard had some information they already knew. However, she didn't understand why they needed to kiss. And how pretending to date led to passionate PDA. 

"Nat. Seriously. Where is your head?" Steve interrupted her again. Carol laughed. 

"Was I that good?" Carol smirked. 

Damnit, Nat loved that smirk. 

"Uh. No" Nat paused. "Well not like no but like that's not what's distracting me" 

"So then what is?" Steve's voice was low and calm. 

"Nothing"

"Then where's your head?" Carol chimes in. 

She was stuck in the loop. "It's right here" 

She pulled out her knife. "Don't question me."

"You're cute when you pout" Carol said. 

Nat blushed. Damnit, emotions. 

"Don't tease her, Captain" 

"She's the one who pulled out a knife!" 

"You know this sexy banter is kinda turning me on" Nat smirked. If they were going to play games she might as well too. 

"Put the knife away and then you can be funny" 

She put the knife away.


	2. Hold me closer

Maybe too much chapter 2

"I've had a rough day and all I want is a drink and someone to cuddle with" Natasha collapsed onto the couch in the common room. 

Carol looked around. It was just them two. 

"I can give you both" She poured two drinks and sat on the coffee table near Nat. 

Nat put her hand out and motioned for a drink. Carol put one in her hand. "No. I want you" 

She sat up and took Carol's hand. 

"Me? Really agent Romanov?" She smirked. 

"It's always you" Nat sighed. She's been crushing on her Captain for years. 

Nat pulled Carol into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her forehead on Carol's shoulder. 

"I'm so cold" Carol pretended to shiver. "Hold me closer" 

"Enough with the excuses. Grab a blanket and lay down with me" 

Nat slid down when Carol got up. Carol unzipped Nats suit to her belt and lay down with her and the blanket. She buried her face in her crush's hair. 

The smell of her hair always calmed her. It was like cherries and rain and softness all bundled into one scent. 

"Hey can I ask you something?" 

"Whatever floats your boat, captain" 

"Why did you agree to be my girlfriend on that mission?" 

Nat paused. She didn't know how to respond. She rolled Carol onto her back and kissed her. 

She kissed back. She felt safe, her face surrounded by Nats hair, their lips locked. 

Carol sighed. "That's not an answer, darling" 

"You're so smart. This isn't even a puzzle" Nat didn't know what she was saying anymore. "Do me?" 

"Horny are we?" Carol laughed. She was secretly yearning for Nat. "Only if I top"

"I'm too tired to care, but we'll come back to this" 

Carol kissed Nat again. She felt safe. Maybe too safe. 

The elevator doors opened. Tony walked out with Peter and Wanda. "Children look away, your aunts are making out" 

"Fuck off, Tony" Carol mumbled through Nats lips. Nat sat up and realized her suit was still unzipped. 

"Turn around kids, your aunts are naked, too!" 

Nat grabbed at the zipper and left with her drink. 

"Tony, it's not like you haven't done the dirty" Carol smirked. Wanda squirmed and Peter tried to leave. Tony pretended to gasp and be offended. 

"I didn't do it in the middle of the living room" 

"Don't let Tony convince you it's bad to be passionate, because it's not" She left for Nats room.

She shut the door gently when she entered.

"Lay here with me" Nat was under the blanket in pajamas. She got in too and pulled her closer. 

"Promise me" Carol started "promise me you won't leave" 

"Aye aye, captain"

She tangled her fingers in the short blonde hair. "How are you this pretty?" 

"Pretty?" Carol couldn't let go of this moment. She never wanted it to end. "Have you ever looked in a mirror, miss?" 

"Make it Mrs. Danvers" She rested her forehead on Carol's. "Please" 

"If you insist" She smirked "let me take you on a date first" 

Shhhhhh Nat out a finger to Carol's lips, but soon her finger was moved to make room for her lips.


	3. Swim splash sin

Carol walked into the gym, the familiar sound of Beyonce already blasting over the speakers. 

"Morning" Nat said from the treadmill section. 

Carol joined her, running at top speed. 

"Slow down, Danvers. It's not like our relationship" Nat teased, but deep down, she loved their relationship. It's only been a couple weeks, but they've been the best weeks. 

"Too fast for someone? Should've said that last night" Carol smirked.

Natasha couldn't get enough of that smirk. Or when she grinned so hard you can't see her eyes. Or anytime really. She might love Carol. Maybe too much. 

" Not too fast but. Uh-" Nat was at a loss for words. She looked at the gorgeous woman next to her and smiled. 

Carol was brave. She was always the boldest. Nat was trained to blend in anyway. Carol loved to stand out. 

She stopped her treadmill from full speed and stopped Nats too. She stepped from one to another and pushed Nat up against the handles. 

"Too fast, huh?" She whispered and kissed Nat, who melted into Carol's lips. She tried to push Nat up so she was on the handlebars and kissing down at her, but she pushed the instant full speed button instead. 

They both shot back off the treadmill in a pile of limbs. They also just so happened to hit Steve's water out of his hand as he was entering the gym. 

"So, more than just a mission, eh?" He laughed and offered them a hand. 

Nat pulled out a knife and walked toward him. "if you ever even think this to someone else, I will kill you" 

Carol grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Shhhhhh, babe, he wouldn't do that" Nat loved it when Carol touched her. Usually she's really big on personal space, but with Carol it's different. With Carol she wants to be together. And touching. 

What was happening? She thought to herself. Am I in love? No, love was for children. Maybe Nat wanted to be a child then. 

"Let's go do something else" Carol grabbed her stuff. She led Nat out by the arm. "See ya, Steve" 

"Let's explore" Nat wanted to be a child, to have a proper childhood. Maybe hide and seek? Maybe that was too much. 

"Okay, miss bossy" 

"It's Mrs. Danvers now" 

They pushed open a heavy glass door on the seventh floor. There was a swimming pool. 

"A pool huh?" 

"Ever been skinny dipping?" Carol took her clothes off. Nat looked skeptical. "C'mon, it'll be fun"

She took off Nats too. 

They dipped their toes and then Carol jumped in. 

Nat was tempted by the good time she'd have. "Fine" she jumped in towards Carol. 

"Ever played colors?" 

Nat shook her head. Carol explained and soon she was curled up in a small ball in Carol's arms. 

She loved being held by Carol; only the warm water between them. 

"Uh. Blue" she was dunked. 

"Red" she was dumped. 

"Gold" she was flipped. She came back up laughing. This was more fun than she thought. Maybe too fun. Everything was too fun with Carol. 

"How did you know?" 

"You only have three colors on your suit, ya know" she splashed Carol "even an ameteur detective would've known"

"Fine. You win" Carol pulled her close and kissed her. 

"And you're my prize"


	4. Out in the open

Maybe too much ch4

"Oh my God! You're in love with her!" Steve shouted on the phone. Everyone around him looked up. He was in the compound with only Clint and Carol. Except fury was there too. And Tony. And Wanda. And Peter. So a lot of people were there. But they didn't know who Steve was talking to. 

"No, I'm not!" Nats voice was feisty on the other side of the phone. No one could hear her except Steve tho. Except the people at the cafe where she was in. She might have been scoping out possible date places. But she's not that committed. Is she? 

"Then why are you calling me out of the blue about this problem you have?" Steve wanted to help. He really did. "What is your problem? She's not cheating and you two seem just fine" 

"My problem is that you're probably right" she stopped her late. "Thinking about it, I do"

"Then what's stopping you?" He already knew the answer. Time. It was too soon. 

"Time. It's too soon. It's only been three months" Nat was really concerned. She had bought Carol some cat earrings she wanted to give her, but now, she also wanted to tell her she loved her. 

"Well, if you don't do it soon, you guys might get hurt and maybe you'll never get to say it to her face" Steve had a point. He also had a very bad case of grandpa-tech, or not being able to do anything with technology from this century. 

"What? You want me to give them to her and say, Carol, I love you?" The common room in the compound went silent. Steve had put the phone on speaker. 

"Well shit, Steve, she's gonna kill you" Fury spectated. 

"Why did I hear fury. Did he hear me? I'm gonna fucking kill you, Rogers" Nat was yelling now. She turned heads in the cafe. 

"Well, good news, you already told Carol. And everyone else here" 

Natasha hung up. She jumped on her bike and drove over to the compound. Yeah she was speeding, and yeah she was running reds, she's the fucking black widow, no one gives a hoot. 

Yet she gave one about Carol. Maybe too much. 

She arrived at the compound and Carol was sitting on the steps to the main entrance. 

"Shhhhhh. Don't say anything, baby" she kissed Nat. In public. Nat thought about the news article Tony would find later on about this. 

"Tell me a secret" Nat said between kisses "you already know my biggest one" 

"Biggest one? What about all the people you murdered?" 

"Shhhhhh" Nat kissed her. "We don't talk about that anymore"

Carol kissed back. Her hands traveled under her leather jacket and we're pulled to Nats ass. She gave it a squeeze. 

Nat blushed and giggled. 

"I love you too" Carol always knew what to say. She always made everything better. 

"Do you want to get married?" Nat blurted out. She instantly regretted it. She had to recline into her defense system -- cutting off the outside world. 

"Wow, that's fast" Carol smirked. Nat panicked. Was that no? Was that yes? Her head was spinning. 

"Shhhhhhhhh" Carol looked at Nat. She looked so hurt. Her eyes started tearing up. She kissed her again. 

Nat didn't kiss back. 

"Don't kiss me if you're not going to marry me" She was angry. 

Carol laughed. Nat shed an actual tear. In public. She was gonna regret this later. "Of course i'/ll marry you" 

Nat cried harder. She crawled into Carol's soft warm arms. It was like coming home as a child to your mother's fresh, homemade cookies. But Natasha didn't know what that feels like. Maybe this time she could be the mother. 

They stood there, crying it out, together.

"Let's go make cookies" Carol suggested after a while. 

"It's like you read my mind" 

"I didn't, but Wanda does"


End file.
